Ah! Lind's sidestory!
by Barcy
Summary: What if Lind had to fulfill the wish of her own human?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

-This is my first fan fic ever! So please rate and review.. I'll try not to get hurt by negative reviews

-Paolo Barcelon is a character based on me, myself and I.

- The inspiration of this fan fic came from a series of dreams that involved myself and Lind from Ah my Goddess. . It also draws inspiration from numerous Ah my Goddess media as well.

-This chapter starts at the Fighting Wings

-Later chapters are planned to flashback to before the 1st season and tie in to the anime/manga at points and maybe also with the 2nd season and movie. But will mainly deviate from it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Ah my Goddess etc etc

"Ah! A memory!"

Memory is a fickle thing, when one commits something to memory another becomes increasingly difficult to remember. People's memories create connections to others that only last for as long as the memory lasts. This is true even for goddesses. Lind is such a goddess, this is a story of a connection she had lost and found again. Even if a memory is forgotten or erased or sealed, it's still there, just out of reach. Even when memory is supposedly erased, if the people don't want to let go, the memory can be remembered, a connection re-established. Because two people only wanted what was best for one another, only to find that they took a round about way of finding that together was better.

Paolo Barcelon is an ordinary man, though he is from a well-off family in the Philippines and lives in relative comfort running his own business which makes him happy and pays for his living.

He is tall; standing at around 6 feet tall, slightly overweight yet carries himself well, and walks with a slight limp from a knee injury. He is good looking though his very serious look and strange hobbies often put off girls who would have been interested in him.

He attended college at Nekomi and is a good friend with Keichi, in fact, he was his sempai during Keichi's first year. However, they lost contact with each other soon after Paolo graduated and started his own business. Keichi instead ended up with his new sempais Tamiya and Otaki (something Keichi would later blame on his unlucky star). But one day, after seeing an old photograph of himself and Keichi hanging out in front of Nekomi Tech, decided to pay his old friend a visit.

**Morisato Residence: Entrance**

Paolo arrived at the temple where Keichi supposedly stays with his bombshell girlfriend Belldandy. (He found this out after a short visit to Nekomi Tech)

"Keichi sure has grown up since I last remember him, living with a girlfriend in this temple.. He's already surpassed me" Paolo muttered to himself, shrugging with an ironic smile on his face.

Unfortunately for Paolo, this day happened to be the day that Lind arrived at the temple to protect Belldandy and company from the escaped Angel Eater in heaven. So as Lind activated the barrier to protect the temple and its inhabitants, Paolo was sealed within the barrier automatically.

"Wha-wha-what the hell! I can't move my body! What is this green force-field thing!" Paolo screamed through gritted teeth though no sound could be heard.

Fortunately though, Paolo's slight misfortune led to someone that would forever change his life and already did in fact.

Being sealed in the barrier Paolo bore witness to the titanic battle between Lind and Hild. At first he couldn't believe his eyes but being a big fan of anime and fantasy in general eventually he accepted it as reality. Aside from that however, the figure of Lind struck a cord in Paolo's mind, something that he could not quite understand, no matter how hard he thought of it. It was then that the angel eater went berserk and Paolo saw Lind take a devastating hit that knocked her near where Paolo was sealed. Somehow after seeing Lind take the blow, something in Paolo snapped, a primal anger surged up in him, and all he could think about was; "I must help her!"

It was with this exclamation that Paolo managed to break through the barrier and dive at the last moment managing to catch Lind who was crashing through some trees.

Lind hurt, not so much in the physical sense but in her pride. She let her guard down for one second and the demon managed to knock her on her ass. Though she thought it was strange, she expected a much harder landing.

"Um.. Are you ok?"

Lind opened her eyes and stared at the human speaking to her. He had brown eyes that almost seemed to reflect like a mirror. She saw her own eyes in his eyes reflected over and over like two mirrors reflecting each other infinitely. She felt warm in the face realizing that their faces were so close, lips mere centimetres from each other.

"Uh.. Yes, I am unhurt." Stammered an embarrassed Lind managing to rise a little. She deduced that this human managed to catch her. Impressed by such a feat, let alone being able to break through her barrier. Lind favoured Paolo with a rare smirk.

"I'm fine thank you very much, it was very brave of you to do this. I'm impressed."

"Hahahaha! It's nothing but I think I may have pushed myself a bit too hard this time though…"

Lind quickly realized that though Paolo managed to help her, he was sweating much more than he should be and he was very very red in the face. A fever perhaps or an injury? But this would have wait till later she had a duty to perform. But, as if he could read her mind…

"Go, finish the job.. Lind. I'll be fine" he states

This takes her completely by surprise, _how did this human know her?_ Examining him, she feels a nagging sensation inside of her. Something in her heart, something she's forgotten.

"Who-who are you?" stuttered Lind reaching for her head which started to ache. She could sense that her angel, Cool Mint, was trying to tell her something but since this was the first time she managed to actually call her out, she could not understand her.

"Who I am isn't important now Lind, you're a Valkyrie, now go and defeat that demon." Paolo stated to her while managing to untangle their bodies and rising in to a sitting position, wincing.

Having been reminded of her objective, Lind nods and takes off calling for her other angel Spear Mint so that she may finally finish the angel eater once and for all.

Paolo watched Lind go off and defeat the angel eater with the help of the other goddesses and their angels. However, though Paolo was mainly blushing from coming into contact with the beautiful goddess (and getting into a very provocative position with said goddess as well he thought). He wasn't entirely unhurt. Though he was above average in the strength department compared to most humans. Breaking the magic barrier took it's toll on Paolo, he soon found himself losing consciousness.

"You know… How did I know her name?" Paolo muttered as he blacked out from exhaustion.

Lind watched as the angel eater retreated into the portal to Niffleheim. Having completed that task she quickly took off to look for the human that managed to help her. Landing silently in the small grove where he managed to catch her, she is shocked to find him unconscious and with high fever.

"Oh no! This is bad!" Lind shouted panicked. Being a Valkyrie she was only trained in the very basics of first aid magic, mainly in closing weapon wounds. She did not know if she could treat this human's malady. Luckily, there were other goddesses there to help her out.

"Belldandy! Urd! Medical treatment required!"

Lind carries Paolo back to the others. Keichi and Belldandy are the first to spot them as the other three goddesses, Peorth, Skuld, and Urd are busy bickering with one another about who scared the Angel Eater away before they had their fun,

"Lind! What's wrong!" shouted Belldandy sensing her obvious distress. It wasn't like Lind after all to lose her composure.

"Wait, that's… sempai! What's he doing here!" said a surprised Keichi, having recognized his old sempai Paolo who took care of Keichi back in his first year of Nekomi Tech.

Belldandy was already examining him when their shouts managed to catch the attention of the 3 bickering goddesses. Those same 3 soon started bickering on how they would best treat the poor human. Who luckily was out cold as they subjected his inert body to their miracle cures; Urd's magic potion which just caused him to spasm into what must be yoga positions, Skuld's wake up hammer which only gave him a black eye, and Peorth's rose of awakening which only seemed to produce an allergic reaction in Paolo.

"Are you three quite finished!" screamed a very angry Lind.

The three goddesses immediately managed a "stand at attention" line which would have impressed the hardest drill sergeant.

"He's just overworked, it seems that he strained himself too much and aggravated an old knee injury, I think" Belldandy said over Paolo's inert form, a small green glow in her hands removing the extra maladies incurred by the three other goddesses.

"That makes sense.. Paolo-sempai often complained of his weak knee back at the institute.. He often had trouble going up and down stairs" said Keichi thinking of the long stairway up to the temple.

Having heard that Paolo was going to be fine, Lind sighed with relief. Though she wondered to herself who he was, and how come he seemed to know her, and most of all, why when he was underneath her when he caught her, and their faces so close did she feel so warm inside.

She stared at his sleeping face, thinking to herself, trying to remember, that nagging feeling still deep inside her. She could tell that her angels felt the same and that they somehow knew him. She would have to wait till he awoke to get her answers.

"Keichi-kun, can you tell me about Paolo-kun?" asked Lind

Belldandy stared at Lind from where she was sitting tending to Paolo's injuries. A sad smile on her lips.

"She really doesn't remember does she?" asked Urd standing close to Belldandy, a worried look on her face.

"It can't be helped, the Almighty himself erased their memories" stated Peorth matter of factly like she was thinking out loud to herself, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Eh? What? What are you two taking about?" asked a curious Skuld jumping with her hands in the air trying to get the attention of the taller goddesses.

"Lind once granted this one a wish.. However, it wasn't meant to be. And so the Almighty erased both of their memories.." explained Belldandy sadly.

_But, somehow, he managed to remember her? Is it possible? Did he manage to break the spell himself? Or maybe it's a glitch in the system? Not only that, it seems that the enchantment laid on Lind's memory is cracking as well…_ thought Belldandy as Skuld heard the details quietly from Peorth and Urd. All of them making sure that Lind could not hear. Lind was too busy asking Keichi about Paolo, trying to find a connection that tied her to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah my Goddess etc etc

Author's notes:

-I listed this as chapter 2 but it's more like a Chapter 1-2 or chapter 1.5 XD

Chapter 2: "Ah! A dream? Or a forgotten past?"

**Morisato Residence: Guest Room**

Lind squatted in her rest position beside the sleeping form of Paolo. She could tell that he was dreaming and he often mumbled her name as he slept. Not for the first time questions as to who this person was, was to her, and he to her came to her mind. The only thing she was sure of is that when she held his hand as he slept or cupped his face in her hands she felt her heart quicken. _Why_ she asked herself over and over _does this person make me feel this way?_ In her soul she sensed her angel; Cool Mint's obvious distress over this person. Oh how she wished that her angel could speak and tell her who he was! Alas, her angel refused to share it with her, only to imply that it was best that she find out on her own.

_ Paolo was dreaming, and he knew it. It was a dream he always had of a certain woman. Angelic in her beauty, yet only had one wing. She came to him in his home one day, coming through his mirror which he often used as he brushed his teeth. Paolo imagined that a robber had come by when he heard the knock from his bathroom door. He readied his weapon, a large sword he bought for his collection, and prepared to take this invader out by surprise. Little did he know, that his adversary was a Valkyrie mistakenly sent to him to grant his greatest desire. _

**Morisato Residence: Guest Room**

Paolo awoke to blue eyes, eyes much like his own, sad, reflective, evasive. What were to be windows of the soul only showed his own, which were just as reflective. All he could see was their eyes staring at each other in an infinite hallway. He felt like he might stare into that unending hallway forever and never get tired of it. But then he caught himself.

"Whe-where am I?" Paolo asked, his voice hoarse. He tried to rise but his body ached all over. What's more a woman was staring over him, he didn't want to accidentally bang heads with her after all, that was Keichi's specialty.

"You're in a guest room at the Morisato residence Paolo-kun" Lind said surprised that the pet name came out so easily. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough I suppose.. Did you help me?"

"No, it was Belldandy who helped you." Lind replied tactfully evading the "help" given him by Urd, Skuld, and Peorth.

"Belldandy? Ah, Keichi's girlfriend! I see, I must thank her then…"

"Yes, yes you must"

An awkward silence followed between the two, where the two both tried to meet each other's eyes only to evade each other's stare. Both of them wanting to ask the same question in their minds; "_Who are you?"_ except the question had so much more implications, so much more.

"I know you people are watching us, it's rude to eavesdrop you know" Lind said as she spun and unleashed a small spell that caused the people of the Morisato residence sans Belldandy (who was busy in the kitchen) to fall through the screen door.

Keichi, Skuld, Urd, and Peorth ended up in comic positions on the floor not unlike a dog pile in football, with Keichi at the bottom. This image only caused Paolo to chuckle until he started coughing.

"Hahaha-*cough *cough.. I thought somebody was watching us.. Keichi! I'm surprised with you. I heard that you lived with your girlfriend, but here I find you living with several beautiful women!"

At the compliment the girls suddenly stood up and gave mixed reactions; Urd laughed and gave off false modesty

"Aw Keichi you're friend's too kind" she said obviously used to such words.

"Really, am I beautiful? Just like onee-sama?" said Skuld as she held her face in her hands blushing

"Hohoho.. of course. I **AM **one of the most beautiful in Heaven of course" said Peorth high and mightily.

"Sempai, are you alright?" asked Keichi full of concern over his friend who he came to accept as an older brother to him during his first year at college.

"I'm fine Keichi, it would take more than that to take me down. You know that hahaha.. *cough"

At his coughing Lind held a hand to his forehead as if to take his temperature, how this was possible through the gloves she was wearing Paolo did not know, but he definitely felt his temperature rise slightly at the touch.

**Morisato Residence: Dining Room**

"He should be fine, he just needs some rest, he should recover by morning tomorrow" said Belldandy with a smile as she served everyone tea.

"Paolo-kun always was strong" said Keichi as he sipped his tea with a smile.

"Ahhh Belldandy it's delicious as always" as he said that he could sense a dangerous presence behind him which was none other than Skuld holding one of her bombs. But before she could trigger the grenade Lind quickly takes it from her.

"Skuld I know this is how you people normally have fun, but I must ask you to refrain from it while we have an injured person in the household" ordered Lind.

"Oooohhhh… Fine!" whined Skuld, emphasizing with a loud stomp on the tatami boards.

"Anyway, it's amazing that he was able to break through the barrier of one as powerful as you Lind." Peorth said in an inquiring tone.

"It could be it was weakened when you removed your angel Lind, or because of your battles." supplied Urd, though she did not sound sure even to herself.

Lind remained silent at the table, truth is she did not care that he managed to pierce her barrier, she was… happy that he did. Happy that she was able to meet him.

**Morisato Residence: Guest Room **

Paolo lay on the futon with his eyes closed though he did not sleep. He was as engrossed as Lind in his thoughts wondering who she was and why she made him feel as he did.

"That dream.. she's the one that I saw.. are they the same person?" he whispered to himself just so to break the silence in the room which seemed to weigh on him as extra strong gravity.

The more he thought on it the more his head hurt, which only frustrated him further. _I know her_ he thought to himself over and over. _But why can't I remember anything!_ He felt frustrated enough to pull out his hair, but he couldn't as he had just had his hair shaved off earlier that day. So he resigned himself to lying down trying to rest and calm down.

"Odd. I can feel something.. like an itch in the back of my head" As he said this he turned to the side sensing something. It was Lind peeking at him through a crack in the sliding door.

"Oh it's you.. weren't you just lecturing the others on eavesdropping?" asked Paolo jokingly.

"I apologize, I was just checking on you, I was concerned and I did not wish to disturb your rest." apologized Lind as she let herself in and shut the door behind her.

"No worries, but.. were you.. uhm.. trying to read my mind?" asked Paolo aware that to a human such a question would sound insane.

At this inquiry Lind blushed and looked away. "Ye-yes I was, it appears I owe you another apology Paolo-kun.. I hope I did not invade your privacy or anything"

"No worries, anyway, what did you see in my mind. Lind-sama?" asked Paolo who decided that the honorific suited one who was from Heaven let alone a Valkyrie.

"Please don't use that honorific Paolo-kun, it's just Lind.. I could not read your mind.. it's strange really. I've never heard of a human that could do such a thing." Lind contemplated her head resting on her fist.

"Hahaha, and it's equally unlikely that a mere human could break through a magic barrier as well?" said Paolo attempting to lighten her mood. He thought that she would look better smiling, though he liked her serious face as well he decided.

"Well.. yes" said Lind, unaware that Paolo was just being ironic.

"Lind, may I ask you something?" Paolo suddenly asked seriously.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

Lind was momentarily taken aback. But regained her composure quickly and answered, "I would like to ask you the same question Paolo-kun" and at the same time she started to pace around the room.

"You knew my name.. and you mumbled my name as you dreamt.. how do you know me Paolo-kun? I've wondered to myself for hours as you slept. And I am no closer to remembering how we met at all."

"Hmm. I've been much the same. But, I am glad of one thing though" said Paolo sitting up on his futon till he was in a kneeling position.

"What's that?" said Lind with a raised eyebrow stopping in front of him.

"It's very nice to meet you once again. Lind." Said Paolo with a small smile with his eyes closed (which to Lind seemed odd because his eyes seemed to form a smile as well) and gave her his hand to shake.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you again as well Paolo-kun" said Lind as she took his hand, returning the smile, a smile she reflected, she had just remembered how to make.

As their hands closed on each other. It was as if an electric current flowed through both of them. Shocking both into stunned paralysis, they both felt a flood of unordered and often shattered images rushing through their brains.

_Sparring with sword and axe, morning runs as the sun begins to rise, time spent on the beach on a sunset, a tearful farewell, a surprise meeting, standing before a council of beautiful people whose faces were hidden with light._

As their minds were overloaded with the images both man and goddess collapsed together, lying together on the futon, hands still held together, both unconscious, and both dreamed, a dream of their past, a dream that would answer their very questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do now own Ah My Goddess etc etc

Author's Notes:

Chapter 3: Ah! A flashback!

_ Paolo was dreaming, and he knew it. It was a dream he always had of a certain woman. Angelic in her beauty, yet only had one wing. She came to him in his home one day, coming through his mirror which he often used as he brushed his teeth. Paolo imagined that a robber had come by when he heard the knock from his bathroom door. He readied his weapon, a large sword he bought for his collection, and prepared to take this invader out by surprise. Little did he know, that his adversary was a Valkyrie mistakenly sent to him to grant his greatest desire. _

**Barcelon Residence: Paolo's Room**

Paolo hefted his Zangetsu replica sword, assuming a battle ready position; knees bent, weight distributed evenly, though he realized he was still favouring his right leg, still instinctively afraid of re-injuring his left leg. As the door opened Paolo attacked, a simple stab with his considerable weight behind it.

"First Class godde~!" Lind managed to say before she realized what was happening, and her finely honed battle instincts took over.

Lind managed to dodge nimbly to the side inside the bathroom and summoned her poleaxe from nowhere, just in time to catch Paolo's backswing as he spun to face her. _Impressive strength for a human _she thought, but she let her guard down and Paolo used the slight opening to catch her poleaxe in the curve of his Zangetsu replica and disarm her of the poleaxe.

Thinking that he had the advantage of her Paolo pointed his sword at her and asked;

"Who are you? and how did you get into my house?" Paolo asked in English, he still wasn't used to speaking in Japanese even though it's been a month since he had moved there.

"I am First Class Goddess category Unlimited, the Valkyrie Lind" obviously unperturbed by Paolo's supposed advantage of her.

"Wha-what?" Paolo tried to ask but Lind had somehow moved behind him so fast, knocked his sword from his grip with a chop to his wrist and wrenched his other arm behind him in a painful position, she even reached around his neck and put him in a simple choke hold. Paolo struggled to free himself but he knew that whoever this woman was, she was really strong. _And that all happened in less than a second! _he thought panicked.

"All- all right I give! I give!" Paolo said, surrendering to her while slapping his shoulder trying to alleviate some of the pain like they do in professional wrestling programs.

**Heaven: Training Grounds A few hours earlier**

"Another! Keep them coming!" signalled Lind hefting her poleaxe behind her. Just as she was ready her fellow Valkyrie sent a boulder at least 10 times her size flying towards her, but Lind was ready, drawing her poleaxe into a vertical position, she cuts the boulder cleanly in half, the halves falling down to either side of her. She barely had enough time to react to a second boulder directly behind the first. She spun and sliced that one cleanly horizontally. The neatly sliced boulders fell, forming a strange landscape behind her.

"Haven't you had enough yet Lind-sama?" asked Lind's apprentice.

Before Lind could answer, she sensed the arrival of another goddess. She appeared in a small whirlwind of roses.

"First Class Goddess, Unlimited, Peorth has arrived" she announced with a flourish holding a rose in a dramatic pose.

"What is it?" asked Lind obviously unimpressed by such theatrics.

"WELL, you could at least act a little impressed by my entrance, Lind~!" said Peorth, her tone shifting from her usual formal to one more commonly used.

"Yes, yes, very impressive.. Now, what brings you here?" not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice

"Well, it seems there's been a mistake at the licensing office…"

"Out with it! So I can get back to my training!" Lind said taking aggressive steps toward Peorth

"All right, all right.." Peorth waved her hands as if they could cool down Lind's hot head.

"It's like this, it seems there was a mix-up with the licenses, so now, you have been assigned a Goddess Relief Office license until that mix-up can be addressed."

"What! But I'm a Valkyrie, I have no training granting the wishes of mortals!" said Lind harshly, irritated at the incompetence of the licensing office.

"I'm afraid nothing can be done about it, it's already been accepted by Yggdrassil, you will simply have to report to the GRO until this mix-up can be addressed." and with that Peorth took her leave, vanishing in a small rose storm, not wanting to be subject to Lind's violent reaction.

Lind punched the ground she was standing on leaving a hole 12 inches deep, incredibly annoyed that her training is interrupted for something so silly. But being a Valkyrie she would obey her assignment no matter how she felt about it.

"Apprentice, we are done for the day, I must attend to a duty" she said as she vanished quicker than even the apprentice Valkyrie's eyes could follow.

**Heaven: GRO Headquarters**

"So all I have to do is stay here and answer this phone?" asked Lind

"Yes!" said an up-beat Belldandy, completely oblivious to the waves of anger coming off of Lind, the same aura that had intimidated all the goddesses at the Headquarters to relocate several feet to a safe distance from the Valkyrie.

"As if her reputation wasn't bad enough!" some could be heard whispering.

"Very well, I shall stand by then.. What happens if I get a call?"

"Why then, you must answer and grant that mortal's wish!" said Belldandy happily. Holding both her hands together under her face and tilting her head to the side.

"Sounds simple enough" said Lind, who pulled her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around them all the while floating in front of the phone.

"Good luck!" Belldandy said cheerfully, returning to her post.

**Japan: Subway**

Paolo was on his way home from his internet shop that he owned in Tokyo. Just as he disembarked, his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi mom!" Paolo answered with false cheer.

Paolo may have been from a well off family but he was far from happy. Though their family had money and he never wanted for food or for things that he liked, his family itself wasn't happy. His father was a good man, but he sometimes drank a little too much and that led to many problems in the household, since he tended to say terrible things while he was drunk. His mother on the other hand could not handle it but would stay so that she could take care of Paolo. Paolo though did not enjoy being between them, it tore at him when he had too much time for himself (and he had plenty) to the point that he had enough, and asked to move out to Japan.

He and his mother exchanged pleasantries, apparently his mother had moved out as well and was living with her mother, and last she heard his father was doing well enough, living in comfort being retired. She missed Paolo and he missed them, it saddened him, but he knew he was better off than many, so he accepted it, though he regretted not bearing the burden for his parents or for finding a way to fix his problems. After he hung up, he sighed, these thoughts often bombarded him in his quiet moments, so he decided to get a bite of his favourite pizza to take his mind off these things, as he knew he wouldn't find an answer dwelling on it over and over.

**Barcelon Household: Paolo's Room**

Paolo flopped on to his bed, when he remembered that he ought to call his father, grabbing his phone, he dialled without looking at the phone.

"Hello, Lind here I will be visiting you to take your wish" was all he heard before the person hung up.

"What the- wait.." before he was interrupted by the busy sound of the phone.

It was then that he heard a sound from within his bathroom and a small knock on the door.

**Barcelon Household: Paolo's Room (Present)**

Paolo passed Lind a bottle of Gatorade as he took a seat on his bed across from where she was sitting and waiting. Again, he was reminded that his room was an odd mix of being too small and his bed too big to have seats and a table.

"So, you're a goddess and you're here to grant me a wish"

"Affirmative"

"And why are you granting me of all people a wish?"

"I don't normally do this job but the way I understand it is that only specific needy people get to have their wishes granted"

Paolo digested this, he was already very convinced that this person in front of him indeed was a goddess and a Valkyrie, _how else to explain her super-human abilities?_ He thought on this for a minute until he realized that he was sitting with a woman on his bed for the first time, and she was indeed a very beautiful woman, but before he could follow this line of thought Lind lightly smacked him on the top of his head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"I didn't like the line of thought you were following" Lind stated

"Oh, I see, you can read minds too. Perfect." Paolo said sarcastically, resolving that he ought to watch what he was thinking but knew that it was impossible, his mind thought what it wanted.

"You're very observant for a human as well." Lind mumbled, impressed that this human was strong enough to take her by surprise and smart enough to take stock of the situation as well. She imagined if he were a god, he would be a worthy warrior. She imagined training him and it brought a small smile to her face.

"That's really creepy you know.. smiling like that. I feel like you are going to eat me alive or something" Paolo said with an almost comic frightened look in his face. He could even feel the anime like sweat on the back of his head.

"Ahem, anyway, you're wish?" Lind said embarrassed.

Paolo did not reply but several images flashed through his mind that Lind observed, a wish for his knee and other ailments to be healed, a girlfriend who truly understood him and would never leave him, a method to mend the relations of his family, power, knowledge, all these stuck out on his mind.

"All these things you are thinking are possible with your own power you know, you need not use a wish for these things, one such as you need only apply yourself and you would find a way."

Lind was surprised at the amount of gratitude she felt from Paolo, it was rare for a woman to compliment him so it seemed, he was very pleased and he smiled at her, a strange smile that seemed to reflect the shape of his eyes that close whenever he truly smiles.

"I wish.. that I could stay with you forever" Paolo said in both mind and voice.

Before Lind could respond, she felt herself connect to the Yggdrassil system and felt the wish go through to it. To Paolo it seemed like a small tornado started in his room blowing his things everywhere and even lifting Paolo off the ground a little, as a small light rose from the tattoo on her forehead and shot into the sky, blowing through the roof in the process.

Before she hit the ground, Paolo managed to catch her and as he did so he was caught by the beauty of Lind's face and he noticed the blue tattoos on her face and found them really attractive. When it hit him.. _What have I done?_

Lind awoke a few minutes later, lying in Paolo's bed, a blanket covering her, when she remembered what had just occurred she kicked Paolo who was sleeping on the floor awake.

"Where's your phone? I need to use it"

Paolo immediately tossed her his cell-phone which she used to call Heaven.

"Hello this is Lind, about the wish that was just sent."

"It was accepted? But.. I see."

"Very well, I will just have to make do then"

As she hung up she tossed the phone back to Paolo, who was too afraid to interrupt her.

"So uhm.." Paolo ventured trying to break the silence.

"It appears, that I will be staying with you for the foreseeable future Paolo-kun" Lind said quietly meeting his eyes for the first time.

Paolo was imagining several romantic implications of such a thing but before Lind could smack him once again he took control of his thoughts; _No, I must respect her, I mustn't let my thoughts be such as these. I will.. treat her right not like all the times I screwed up before._

Lind stopped in mid-slap surprised at his self-control. Again she was impressed by this human. _He knows I'm not the kind of woman to be won over by pretty words and gifts. _ She flicked the long side of her hair amusedly. _I'm becoming more and more interested in this human._

"This might not be as bad as I thought" Lind said with a small smile.

_She looks like she's gonna eat me again _Paolo thought and Lind actually laughed. It felt good, _I don't know the last time I laughed like that._

"I take that back"he said. _ she's beautiful when she smiles_

Lind was taken aback, blushing, "You really think.. I'm beautiful?"

_ Of course, I don't think I would have made that wish without thinking that._ "You're strong, and I can tell we have similar backgrounds, you're eyes are the same as mine.. I think"

"You saw what I thought I would wish for" Paolo added, but he paused unable to say more, unsure on how to put it into words.

_It was stupid though, I'm mortal, and she's immortal how could I have been so selfish? I hope she can believe that I was caught up in the moment.. but I really did want this.. ugh.. I don't know what to do. _Lind heard him thinking.

"I see, even when you were lucky enough to have a wish granted you still think of sacrificing for the greater good, you're a very rare person Paolo.."

"Uh.. thanks" Paolo said embarrassed

An awkward silence followed. Lind could hear Paolo thinking though, he was wondering how they would live together, Paolo's bed was big for both of them but they would have to lie together and that made him very nervous and so he was trying to come up with a plan for him to sleep on the floor or bathroom.

"What did you mean we have the same eyes?" Lind asked to interrupt his train of thought which she felt would become perverted.

Paolo's face had a comic nervous look but suddenly became serious, "I could be mistaken, but I think I saw a lonely look in your eyes, something I see in the mirror whenever I look in my own eyes.. I have never seen that same look in others.. though I admit, I never really looked into others eyes lest they see that loneliness in me."

Lind immediately thought of her angels, _One winged Lind_, and Cool Mint who she could not call out, "You aren't wrong" she said sadly and called out Spear Mint, who appeared behind her, surprising Paolo though she noted it did not show up on his face.

"One wing, I see, where is the other?"

"When did I say there's another wing?" Lind asked surprised

"Well, angels have two wings, but I think then, I guess you have another angel then? And you can't call her out?"

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

Paolo simply thought of a statue he saw when he was younger, it was of two one-winged angels holding hands so that they may fly. Lind saw this in his mind and ventured to meet Paolo's eyes again. Just from that image he managed to surmise that she was similar. Because those two angels held a goddess between them and they flew together so that the goddess may fly. _How sad_ he thought, _to be unable to fly because she is missing an angel. Not to mention how alienated she must feel._ _She's just like me, I grew up with no one to relate to, alone, I understand her pain. _It was then that Lind saw the image change, now she was being supported by the two angels allowing her to fly and the angels now looked like her angels Cool Mint and Spear Mint.

_This human, he does understand me. Somehow. Is this fate?_

"Paolo-kun, thank you"

"Huh?"

"You are the first person besides the Almighty Himself to understand me like that. For this I thank you" she said while taking his hand in hers.

"I'm glad to return the favour Lind, even though you just read my mind, you still looked at me in a positive light unlike many who have tried to understand me" Paolo said gripping her hand tightly.

They stayed like that for a while simply meeting each other's eyes and holding hands, feeling a connection binding them together, and staring into the never ending corridors of reflections they saw in each other's eyes. Until… Paolo yawned.

"Time for bed then Paolo-kun?" chuckled Lind

"Yea I guess, but, about that…" Paolo choked

"It's ok come here let's sleep together" she said patting the spot beside her.

"Uhm, okay, that is, if you don't mind Lind-san.. uh, I have to warn you though I tend to toss and turn a lot, that's why the bed's so big."

"Don't worry Paolo-kun.. I don't mind."

"Oh one more thing" Paolo said the blush fading from his face.

"What is it?"

"Your other angel.. I would like to help you call her out, if I can"

Lind was so touched by the sincerity of his offer in his voice and even in his mind, that she suddenly hugged Paolo, who instinctively hugged her back, it was like they were lovers who were used to such displays of affection.

"Hey, it's the least I can do for someone who's going to be with me forever right?"

_It will only be until they get that mix up fixed at the license though.. I kind of hope that they will take their time about it though. _ thought Lind.

Lind sensed some perverse thoughts pass through Paolo's mind since she hugged him a bit too tightly and for that punched him lightly on the head.

"Ow!.. sorry, couldn't help it. I've only had one girlfriend ever so it's hard for me not to react that way."

"Well, better get used to being hit then because tomorrow we shall begin training!" Lind said happily.

"What?"

"You're going to help me right? For that, we will need to train, and regardless you are a little overweight, you could be very handsome with a little exercise you know." Lind said while winking.

Paolo groaned a little on the inside but caught himself before Lind could see it in his mind. _She really is going to eat me alive._

"Very well, I guess this is a start of a new part of my life then, Lind"

Lind just smiled at Paolo, he decided then and there that he wanted to see that smile as much as possible if he could.

He wasn't fooled though, he knew that such a pairing with a goddess was probably impossible, he doubted that even if he said forever in his wish, it probably wasn't, so he resolved to make the most of the time he had with her.

"Goodnight Lind"

"Goodnight Paolo-kun"

As they lay down to rest, Paolo felt Lind's hand intertwine with his, he was surprised to feel skin, apparently she had changed clothing instantaneously. He winced, but returned her grip strongly.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes:

-I am shifting the story to a 1st person view from Paolo's perspective =)

Dislcaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4: Ah! Back to the Present!

I woke up with a huge migraine.. _What the hell happened to me?_ Also, it felt like someone was holding my hand. The first thing I saw as I opened my eyes is the girl of my dreams. Literally. I felt frozen in time as I stared at her face, my heart beating a few times way too fast. Then I remembered what happened.

"Lind, Lind, wake up…" I tried to shake her gently to wake her, but she just wasn't waking up. It was then that I felt a presence behind me. As I turned around I saw twin angels staring at me. One, with blue eyes laid her hand on my right cheek. It felt cool to me. _Cool? _

"Cool Mint! I remember"

As I said this she smiled, though she and Spear Mint looked sick, they were blushing as if with fever. Something must be wrong with Lind. I try to get up but I feel a weight holding down my right arm, as I look to see what's wrong, I see the problem. I can't seem to let go of Lind's hand, and while I enjoy it, I still felt too weak to carry her while I look for help. So, I lay down on the bed and tried to think. _Come to think of it, where am I? My mind feels scrambled. Let's see I was off to see someone, a friend?, Keichi, yes that's it. _

"Keichi! Somebody! I need some help here!"

At my voice a beautiful blonde woman entered the room, she gasps at the sight of the sick angels and seems like she was ready to faint. _Who is she again? Bell, Belldandy! _

"Belldandy! Something's wrong with Lind, I can't seem to wake her up."

"It seems that the spell is having a negative effect on her.. When she started to get her memory back, the enchantment caused her brain to shut down. And now she's in a coma.." Belldandy said in her musical voice.

My head hurt. A lot. But I tried to focus on the problem. It seems that we both lost our memories somehow. Me and Lind, I made a wish.. a wish to be with her forever. Wait a minute…

"I remember wishing to be with Lind forever… I think holding her hand brought my memory back.. and hers too I guess. Is that why I can't let go of her hand?"

Belldandy took our held hands in hers and muttered an incantation, something about the wind and seeing what isn't there, I couldn't be sure. After a moment she put our hands down and looked me in the eye seriously.

"It seems that the contract was reinstated after you both regained your memories but the enchantment laid on Lind's memory caused a mental feedback causing her to go into this state" she said. I thought it sounded much like a lecture from a science teacher. _A very hot science teacher_. But, I had more important things to worry about. Like how the hell I was going to go to the bathroom with Lind attached to me.

"Is there some way to break her out of this coma?" My bladder problems aside, I have to wake her out of this coma, I need to figure out what the heck happened between us. Besides, I really like Lind, I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual, I hope. And in any case, it's not like I can't ignore the fact she's attached to me, literally and figuratively, if the stuff I'm suddenly remembering is right.

"Excuse me…" I heard a sweet voice say.

"Huh, sorry, got caught up in my thoughts… Um, is there anything I, that is, we can do to help her now?"

"How much do you remember about what happened between you and her Pao-san?"

"I remember the wish, anything after that night is a big blur, and thinking about it gives me a migraine.." I noticed that she looked strange, like she was staring off in the distance, does she know something?

"Please, Belldandy you have to tell me what you know, I can't figure out what's going on by myself, and Lind's in no condition to either."

"I'm really sorry Pao-san I cannot tell you anything, I'm forbidden to speak about it."

"Tch, well can you at least get our hands separated? Not that I don't like holding hands with her, it's just.. really difficult to go to the bathroom like this."

"Ah! Well that's something I can help you with." Then she explained what I had to do.

"Wha? I have to kiss her?"

"Yes!" she said like this was something really simple.

"But.. Tell me why I have to do that again?"

"You see I need a circuit to her to be able to fix the errors in the enchantment causing her to be like this. And after she wakes up I'm sure we will be able to do something about your hands."

"Uh.." I feel my face lit up as red as an apple. "But kissing her is.. uh.. uhm.."

"It's alright, I'm sure she won't mind, I know that she at least really likes you.."

" 'At least?' And how would you know that anyway?"

"Let's just say that I know things about what happened between you two." She said winking.

"You're not the goddess of love are you?

"No. but still.. I'm sure Lind has very strong feelings for you. She was very worried when she found you unconscious after the fight, and she never left your side for very long as you slept."

I look at Lind's sleeping face, and then at her angels. I take their hands in mine, and meet their eyes, "All right, Bell. Let's do this."

"Yes! Now just lean down and kiss her, you'll feel a slight shock go through you as I cast the spell."

I do as she says, feeling my temperature get feverish as I did, _Stupid! It's just a kiss you're too old to let such things get to you anymore. _I hold her face in my hands and kiss her on the lips. It was weird, it felt like, I've done this before. Some images of me and Lind on the beach flashed through my mind. I remember her sleeping on the sand on one of my shirts, asleep. I was worried about her, waiting for her to wake up. Yes, she couldn't swim and didn't tell me. She panicked and nearly drowned, which was weird because she had magic, but nevertheless, I was able to rescue her and there we were. When she finally woke up, the first thing she did was kiss me. As the vision ended I saw that Lind's eyes slowly opened.

"Mmph..!" she said startled

"I'm sorry! She said I had to so we could wake you up!" I fell back, or at least I tried to, our hands were still attached and I realized that about halfway through falling back, so we ended up back on the futon with her on top of me.

"Uh this is.." I tried to think of some kind of excuse to get out of this awkward situation, but then I just decided to help us both up into a sitting position.

"Pao-kun, Belldandy, What's going on?"

"When we shook hands or whatever, it was like a shock went through us and we both fainted.. I had a dream of when we first met. Quite some time ago, and I wished to be with you forever. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, I saw the same thing." She smiled that same smile I saw in that dream, I caught myself smiling back at her. I felt.. happy, I wasn't used to feeling that way so I turned away and tried to change the subject.

"So..so! uh.. not that I don't like holding your hand Lind.. but how do we let go?"

"Oh! Right, hmm." She stared at her hands and raised her free hand to it. A small glow emanated from her free hand and I felt our grips slacken.

"Whew, I was worried we would be stuck like that forever."

Lind was staring at me with a slight frown. Like she was going to beat the crap out of me.

"Not that I wouldn't enjoy that Lind. I did wish to be with you forever"

She punched me in the stomach playfully and laughed.

"I missed you Pao-kun" she said suddenly embracing me, an embrace I returned wholeheartedly. Even though I couldn't remember everything, it felt like I had just come home. It was warm, fuzzy, cliché like that but I didn't care, it felt good.

When we pulled apart I noticed Belldandy had a teary look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Bell?"

"It's just seeing you two get back together, it makes me so happy to see it!" she said happily.

"I have to see the Almighty" Lind said suddenly bringing us back to reality. Damnit, I was really enjoying the cheesy love scene.

"He's the reason we forgot isn't it?"

Belldandy gasped, but Lind only nodded at me.

"That council we saw in our vision, it must have been the council of the Holy Trinity. I think they had something to do with our memory loss. They were probably responsible for us losing our memories."

I only stared at Belldandy to try and confirm these suspicions, she only nodded sadly at me. I felt my stomach fall down several inches.

"Does that mean you have to go then?" I asked. My voice inadvertently choked, I tried to control it but found I couldn't. I'm well in touch with my emotions most of the time but I guess my sub conscious decided to take over for a bit. I really, really didn't want to see her go again anytime soon we just met each other again after I don't know how long.

"Don't worry, I won't let us be apart ever again, I will come back to you I promise." Her angels Cool and Spear Mint came out of her bare back and embraced me as well.

"After all, you kept your promise to me about Cool Mint." Cool Mint gave me a peck on the cheek as she said that.

"And.. I've decided I'm not going to leave you empty handed" She placed her right hand on her lips and blew me a kiss, literally, something that resembled a blue heart flew at me and I caught it. I stared at what I caught and it started moving. With a pop it suddenly turned in to a small Lind. Chibi-Lind stood up in my palm and smirked at me. I smiled back and placed her on my shoulder.

"What do you mean, kept my promise? I remember that I promised to help you see your angel, but I don't remember actually completing that objective."

"I don't really remember either, but the fact that Cool Mint remembers you. It means something. I have a feeling that you kept your promise to me."

"Well, now that's settled , I just remembered I have a more pressing problem at hand"

"What's that?" the 2 goddesses asked simultaneously.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I said embarrassedly.

Both Bell and Lind flopped on the ground face down at that statement and I laughed nervously.

**Morisato Residence: The next day**

We were having breakfast the next day. Me and Lind sat together across Keichi and Belldandy. Skuld, Peorth and Urd were playing mahjong to see who would get to watch the TV next. I was staring at them wondering if I could repay their kindness by giving them one of my older TV's which would still be several times larger than what Keichi had at the moment. I was pondering this when Lind suddenly stood up.

"Thank you for the meal, but I think it's time that I return to Heaven."

"Must you go so soon Lind?" Belldandy implored of her.

"Sempai, say something, don't you want her to stay?" Keichi said surprised that I had no reaction.

"Lind, can you wait like 5 minutes?" I asked taking her hand.

"Sure Pao-kun, but why?"

"Meet me outside in a minute, I got something for you."

Lind nodded at me and went out. After waiting a bit to make sure she couldn't hear me and covering chibi-Lind's eyes and ears. I asked Belldandy for a favor, which she deigned to grant me.

**Morisato Residence: Garden**

I came outside with what I asked Belldandy to get for me at my home in the city. Lind was practicing some basic attacks with her poleaxe. I watched in fascination as she completed her warm-up, I had a feeling I shouldn't interrupt her, I knew she found joy in fighting. I could relate, and I didn't want to accidentally get slashed either.

"Pao-kun" she said finally after finishing a complicated slash and thrust combination.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?"

"It's not much but it's this." I show her what I have behind me, it's my Fender acoustic guitar.

"A guitar?"

"Yes, you see, I'm going to play a song for you before you go, just something to remember me by while you're gone, and also to thank you for my little angel here." chibi-Lind smiled at me from her perch on my shoulder.

"I see.. I would like to hear your song then Pao-kun"

"It's not much mind you, I haven't played it for a few years. So I hope I don't screw up" I could practically feel myself blushing, I was probably radiating like a small red sun.

"It's alright, I'll like it as long as it's from you Pao-kun." Lind said smiling.

"All right here goes…"

I played and sang (somehow) "Wherever you will go" by The Calling, I thought that the lyrics reflected how I felt about her at that moment. I wanted to be able to go with her, if I could, if only I could, I would go with her. I poured what I felt into that song, and dang, I must have had some talent because I think it came out pretty good.

_So lately, been wondering__  
__Who will be there to take my place__  
__When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face__  
__If a great wave shall fall yeah fall upon us all__  
__Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own._

_If I could, then I would__  
__I'd go wherever you will go__  
__Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go_

At some point she started singing as well, she had a beautiful voice, as expected of a goddess. She sang the next part of the song..

_And maybe, I'll find out__  
__A way to make it back someday__  
__To-wards you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days__  
__If a great wave shall fall yeah fall upon us all__  
__Well then I hope there's someone out there__  
__who can bring me back to you_

I felt lost in the moment, of us singing to each other, I almost wished that our song would never end. That we would forever walk in a circle together singing and playing the guitar.

_Run away with my heart__  
__Run away with my hope__  
__Run away with my love___

_I know now, just quite how__  
__My life and love might still go on__  
__In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would__  
__I'd go wherever you will go__  
__Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go___

_If I could turn back time__  
__I'd go wherever you will go__  
__If I could make you mine__  
__I'd go wherever you will go__  
__I'd go wherever you will go_

Unfortunately the song did end. And as I strummed the last chord of the song, I felt tears blur my vision, I tried to rub them off, I didn't want anyone, especially her, to see me crying. While I was doing that I felt her embrace me. Again that warm feeling of coming home welled up inside me. I dropped my guitar and hugged her back. I felt my shoulder get wet. She was crying too. I held her as tight as I could, but eventually she pushed me back.

"Thank you Pao-kun, your feelings reached me through your song. We goddesses, even the Valkyries love songs, especially those that come from the heart."

"Your welcome Lind, that turned out better than I could have hoped." I said with a small smile.

"I'll come back, I promise, on the next day-off, and I will find out what happened to cause us to lose our memories in Heaven."

"I'll do my best to remember everything as well. Take Care Lind."

As we said our goodbyes, I could hear applause behind us, I turned and saw Keichi and the others clapping softly, it also looked like Urd was teasing Keichi about something, probably telling him he ought to be more like me. Peorth looked impressed, and Skuld and Belldandy were in a small embrace, guess they liked my song too.

As I turned back to Lind, a bright light from the sky enveloped her as she rose into the sky.

"Pao-kun! I love you! If I find out you're with another woman while I'm gone I won't forgive you!"

"How can any other woman compete with a Valkyrie!" I said and surprisingly I meant it.

Lind seemed pleased though, and said her goodbyes to the others. When she reached the top of the light she vanished. That's when I felt tears falling down my face. I wasn't sad really, I was just really happy.

I whispered "I can't wait to see you again Lind, I love you too." to chibi-Lind just in case she didn't get it.

"I'm sure she heard you when you sang earlier Pao-san, I'm sure she knows that you love her from the bottom of your heart." Belldandy said reassuringly.

"Yes, a goddess knows" Peorth said waving a rose dramatically.

"Sempai, I'm sure you two will meet again someday" Keichi said in his usual positive (annoying) way.

I smiled at my new friends, and then invited them over to my house for a party, to pay them back for everything, which really seemed to get them excited. As they left to get ready, I picked up my guitar again and strummed that song again.

Truth is, I started remembering why we lost our memories to begin with, I was a little worried about Lind up there in Heaven, but then I remembered how strong she was. _She'll be fine _I told myself_. _Then as I strummed a chord, one of my strings snapped.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Notes:

-This chapter is from Lind's point of view

Chapter 5: Ah! A return to Heaven!

I was flying through a tunnel, I've done this many times on my missions. Though, this was probably the first time that I've taken the tunnel expecting to take action against The Almighty Himself. Granted, at full power I could probably take Him on should He not decide to answer my questions, and of those there were plenty. Why were my memories of Pao-kun sealed? Why had the council gotten involved in such a minor matter as a contract between a human and a goddess?

As I pondered these things, among many others, the tunnel abruptly ended. I found myself floating in mid-air with many large floating islands in the distance. I took a breath to calm myself down and collect myself, they probably knew I was already here. I thought of Pao and the song he played for me, and I caught myself smiling. The small part of myself I left with him constantly relayed what he was doing, he seemed to be practicing a new song for me, I can't wait to hear it.

I oriented upon the administration building where The Almighty is stationed and took off at full speed. Islands flew by me faster than a human eye could track and in no time at all I found myself at the great doorways to the Almighty's office. I pushed the gates open and found myself in a great audience chamber where The Almighty sat at His throne. He seemed to be expecting me, well that's to be expected when the position comes with the power of Omniscience. I came forward and presented myself to Him. I still respect Him, for now at least.

"Valkyrie Lind here requesting an audience, your eminence."

"Please Lind, no need for such formalities."

"Well then, let me get to the point, why did you seal my memories of Pao-kun?" My voice sounded much angrier than I meant it to, I realized my hands were shaking with rage, I took a breath again to calm myself, it would not do to attack The Almighty here at his literal seat of power.

He stood up and started pacing in front of His throne, after a few minutes of this He finally stopped and spoke with His back to me.

"How much do you remember of what transpired during your time with Paolo?"

"Not much, I remember the wish clearly enough but the rest is a jumbled mess, I guess that your enchantment still has some effects on me, and him as well."

"Well, it was not handled the way I would have liked it, but the council of the Holy Trinity thought otherwise."

"And why would they use such… _tactics_ for dealing with such a simple matter of a goddess and a mere human?"

"That is because Paolo is no mere human, as you know, the doublet system is in place simply because it was decided by a neutral party between Heaven and Hell to keep the peace at last until such a time that the humans are of equal standing to us."

"And what does this have to do with my Pao-kun?"

"Because Paolo is… not like other humans"

"Please explain"

"You see, Paolo was not born of human parents, when his parents were young they found that they could not have any children."

I was struck by this new information, this meant that, most likely, demons were involved.

"Your suspicions are correct Lind, Paolo was only born through the intervention of Hild, as such, the Council decided that your pairing with him was undesirable, they felt that such a romance could destroy the doublet system. Not to mention the possible machinations of Hild in this entire mess."  
"How dare You! You! Who have a child with Hild herself!" I was beginning to lose control, I had to fight my instincts to call my battle-axe to my hands. Before, I could lose control however, He put a hand on my shoulder, and I instantly felt calmer.

"Like I said, I would have rather let a love as great as yours run its course. But, the council felt otherwise. Already, they rally their support against you and Paolo. You must be ready to support him, the times will be hard, but I think the both of you will be able to handle it."

"Sir, I, I'm sorry, I was so angry and… I lost control. I apologize, I'm ashamed."

"Don't be, many were those who stood up to Me, in the name of love."

"Sir, Thank you, but if I may be so bold, how can me and Paolo alone stand against the council, their collective power may be even greater than your own."

"Trust in your love Lind, and the way shall be open to you. But, let me give you a little tip. No child born of Hild's power is born without certain.. perks."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, Paolo is not as defenceless as you may think; he isn't without his own advantages."

"Sir, that doesn't make him an enemy, does it?" I imagined that Pao-kun was a devil or a half-devil that I may have to fight.

"Do you really think even if he was, he would fight you? He would kill himself first, that one would."

"Sir, one last thing, about my memories, would you see fit to restore them? And for Paolo as well?"

"Ah yes, I do not think I should. I think it would be far more interesting for you two to get them back together."

I had a feeling He would say that, oh well, nothing to lose by at least asking.

"Wait, sir, you aren't saying I am off active duty, are you?"

The Almighty smiled at me then, a very knowing smile.

"Why did you join the Valkyries Lind? Don't you think I know? I who know all? You have completed your objective child, your term with the Valkyries is complete, you are free to do as you will."

For what felt like hours I felt my heart beating fast in my chest, free? I didn't expect to be set free quite so easily, who cares about the council? How could they stand up to me and Pao-kun? I was easily the strongest Valkyrie in all of Heaven! And Pao-kun is no weakling either. But then I remembered something, a time in the past when me and Pao-kun were together.

We were at what Pao-kun called an airport, He told me that it was a place where humans arrive when travelling long distances on a human invention called an aeroplane. I took Pao-kun's advice and wore some more civilian clothes. I chose some a tight shirt and jeans as well as matching boots because they fit well and I could fight easily in them. I thought Pao-kun thought they were weird but he complimented me, it was strange to me. But, I would like to hear me compliment like that more.

"Well, were here, we just have to hope that my friends arrive on time." He took us to some free seats in a large waiting area.

"What do you mean?" I was curious about why they would be late in the first place.

"Well, that's hard to explain, let's just say that a lot of factors can cause a flight as they are called to be delayed. People being late, the crew screwing up, many things."

"I see, why then be on time if it is so easy for them to be late?"

"Well, I thought you would like to take a look around anyway so I saw no problem in being early."

He was right, I was curious about these aeroplanes that flew without magic. As I started to look around, I felt him take my hand and lead me to the large windows on the other side of the room.

"Over here, there's one coming down now."

He took me to the large glass window and pointed at a large metal construct coming down gracefully and landing at a long road where it tried to arrest it's own momentum.

"Impressive, you humans have very interesting toys."

"Really? I would think it's more impressive to be able to fly on your own power with magic."

"You think so? I think it's impressive that you who have no magic had the ingenuity to come up with something that let you do something that you normally could not do."

"Well when you put it like that, I guess the grass is greener on the other side"

"Grass is greener? Why would the grass be greener on the other side? Is the other side so different?"

"Ah, Lind that's a figure of speech, it means, that uh, actually, I'm not sure what it means, but I guess it's like you can't appreciate what you have until someone points it out to you or something like that. I think I just messed that up big time. But, I hope you can understand though"

"No" I said teasingly. But Pao-kun being Pao-kun didn't realize I was teasing him and started racking his brain for a better explanation. I always found it cute when he tried harder to make up for his short-comings.

Luckily for him though he didn't have to try for very long because a pair of people came up behind him to try and surprise him. One was tall, dark, and skinny, he had a smile on his face as he came up behind Pao-kun to wrap his arm around his neck as if to choke him. The other was short, with light skin and glasses, he looked like he was going to hit Pao-kun on the back. I quickly assessed their threat and immediately detained them. I grabbed the tall ones arm and flipped him over on his back and tripped the shorter one with a simple leg sweep so that they landed on the ground next to each other.

"Lind! Wait! Those are my friends! Dj and Gwen!"

"Uh, oops, I'm sorry Dj and Gwen" I apologize with a bow.

"Whoa Paolo, who's your friend?" the shorter one asked me.

"Gwen, this is Lind, you could say that she's my girlfriend I guess." Paolo was blushing. I don't know why, is it a big deal to have a girl who was a friend as well?

"Dude! Score!" said Dj, the taller one as he gave a high-five to Pao-kun.

"Score?" I ask, unfamiliar with such terms.

"Uh, I'll explain later Lind, remind me." Pao-kun said with a nervous laugh.

Paolo later introduced me to his other friends who were visiting, Kaycee and Olive, Kaycee was a dark skinned woman who had a thing for dressing up in costumes, Pao-kun told me it's called cosplay. She was nice and seemed to radiate an older sister aura for her friend Olive. Olive was of lighter skin and looked like she could be a model, she also enjoyed said hobby. Pao-kun also told me that he thought of her as a little sister, even though Pao-kun had no siblings of his own. After the introductions, we met with Pao-kun's last two friends, Jeuz and Derek who had been busy retrieving their luggage. Jeuz was short and had large hair, and carried a very sophisticated looking device called a camera with him. Pao-kun explained to me it was for taking photographs or pictures, Jeuz wanted to take a photo-shoot of me and got very excited so I had no choice but to accept. Derek was of middle height and build and he seemed to be confident in himself, he looked like he might practice martial arts as well, I offered to help them with the luggage because they seemed heavy, they seemed very surprised that I could lift them all at once with one arm.

"Lind uh, try not to show off your strength so much will you?"

"Why? This is hardly that impressive for a Valkyrie like me."

"Human women aren't this strong, and they don't know you're a Valkyrie, they just think you're human" Pao-kun whispered into my ear. It tickled, but I liked it.

"Ok Pao-kun why don't you help me then?" and I dropped the luggage on him.

"Whoa!" Pao-kun said as he caught the bags. He actually did a good job of it before he slipped and fell down covered in luggage.

His friends only laughed at him, and I couldn't help but chuckle, it was always comically funny when Pao-kun messed up.

"Alright alright harhar very funny Lind" It was also very cute when he got embarrassed like that too.

I stooped down and looked at Pao-kun under the pile, he was fine, such a thing would hardly hurt him, after all, I trained him. That was when he decided to steal a kiss from me.

"That's for playing a prank on me. Lind"

I smiled at him, while his friends made fun of us in good humour.

Later, as we were leaving, me and Pao-kun were pushing the carts carrying all the baggage. The girls were taking in the sights when Olive slipped off the curb and right into the way of a moving vehicle.

"Olive!" Pao-kun screamed. He took off at a sprint and carried Olive to safety at the other side of the road.

I just stood there stunned. The man I promised to be with forever nearly could have died in those moments and I hadn't moved a finger.

Pao-kun's friends immediately rushed over to them, worried that they were hurt, but Pao-kun acted like nothing special had happened and waved them off. The driver of the vehicle came over and apologized as well, which Pao-kun accepted graciously and only teasingly scolded the driver before sending him off.

I just stood there staring, I was a Valkyrie and yet I almost let Pao-kun and his friend die. What if Pao-kun had been a step too slow? He could have been hurt, he could have died, and I just stood there. How could I call myself a Valkyrie if I couldn't even save the human I am supposed to stay and protect?

"Lind! What's wrong!"

Pao-kun shook me out of my reverie, I stared at him, it was like nothing happened, he didn't even seem angry that I stood there and did nothing.

"Pao-kun I'm sorry, I didn't do anything., I'm not worthy of being with you forever.."

"Lind.." Pao-kun stared at me. "Now, why would you say that? It's only because of your training that I actually was able to save her you know."

I looked up at him, he sounded so honest, and said it so matter of factly that I couldn't doubt him at all.

"Thank you Pao-kun, but why would you risk your life so readily?" He wasn't trained a soldier like me, such actions were usually negated by one's instinct of self-preservation.

"My friends are special to me Lind, wouldn't you risk your life to save your friends?"

My mind returned to the present. _Pao-kun even when you aren't here with me, you remind me of the important things._ The Almighty was looking at me with knowing eyes. He knew what I had just remembered.

"I may be free to do as I please, but I don't think I'll stop being a Valkyrie, I still have friends there that I need to protect, at least until they are strong enough to protect themselves."

The Almighty smiled at this, He was pleased at this outcome.

"Go now, your friends here are safe for the time being, I will send word if ever you will be needed. You must return to the human world, the council won't take long to act."

I nod at the Almighty and say my farewells. As the gates close behind me I take off a full speed towards the portal.

"You know, you really must get clearance before passing through me again." The portal said.

"I'll let you meet my human if you let me through" I bribed her.

"Oh, very well, he will make for some good research" she said with a wry smile as she expanded to let me through.

So it was that I passed through that tunnel again, ecstatic to see Pao-kun again much sooner than I expected.

Little did I know that the council was already there looking for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's notes:

-Were going back to Paolo in this chapter

Chapter 5: Ah! Together in the dark!

"I still don't see why I have to move out chibi-Lind" I said as I moved more and more of my essential stuff into my car; a Ford Expedition.

"I told you, I learned from The Almighty that agents of the Council could be after you as we speak. You must relocate to a safer position until I can get there, and don't you worry, I will find you."

"I'm not worried about that, even if you didn't leave this part of you with me, I have no doubt you would find me. After all, we did find each other again even when we couldn't remember each other right?"

Chibi-Lind gave me a hug, which amounted to a pinch on my cheek but I enjoyed it nonetheless.

After I finished stuffing as much of my stuff into the back of my car, I got into the driver's seat and started driving to Keichi's temple.

"Are you sure that their place is the safest place we can stay? We could end up giving them a lot of trouble."

"I know the Council's protocol, they won't act openly against us with the other goddesses there, and even if they did, the temple's where I will emerge. It's our best bet."

I sighed, I can't argue with her logic, this was going to be a long day. As I refocused on the street, I saw a little girl step in to the road in front of me.

"Oh shit!" I swerve out of the way and crash into a light-post. I hit my head into the steering wheel and my vision gets blurry. I could see chibi-Lind screaming in my face but I can't hear her. That's when I black out.

I wake up to a little girl with a skimpy dress and weird white hair and tattoos similar to the goddesses staring down at me. Oh double shit, it's her.

"Step-mom, I should have ran you over."

"How rude, step-son. After all I'm here to help you with your trouble with the council."

"As if we would trust you!" Chibi-Lind shouts from her now usual spot on my shoulder. She probably had been healing any damage my head sustained from the crash. My car was surprisingly fixed, must have been Hild's handiwork, Lind wasn't very good at repair magic.

"Lind wait, we should."

Chibi-Lind gave me the look that I shouldn't argue with her, but I know my step-mom.

"Lind listen to me, I know my step-mom. She wants to mess with the council, they are her enemy too. Enemy of my enemy and all that."

Lind looked like she was about to argue, but she nodded instead. I guess she understood.

"But, if you do anything to my Pao-kun, I will come after you with all my power, Hild."

I sighed, why do all women in my life cause so much complications? Oh well it made it that more enjoyable anyway.

Somehow, I managed to make it to the temple without too much more trouble from the women.

"So step-mom why the sudden interest in my welfare?"

"Pao-chan I'm always been interested in your welfare.." Hild tried to sound hurt but it ended up sounding sarcastic to me.

"Yea? Well at least with you here the Council's agents will think twice of messing with us."

"Let's get moving" chirped in Chibi-Lind.

"I'll go ahead and let Morisato know what's going on."

As I step out of the car, I feel my foot slip into nothing. A deep black hole had suddenly appeared on the road I stepped out to, and some force was trying to pull me into it.

"What the Fu-!"

I fall in to the hole with Chibi-Lind, Hild just looked on surprised.

I awake into oblivion, and by that I mean, it was just dark, really, really, dark. Everywhere I looked it was black. I felt primal fear then, I think humans have an innate fear of the dark and the unknown and I felt that instinct rising up in me like the pressure in a shaken soda can.

"Are you alright Pao-kun?"

"Lind! Thank God that you're still with me"

"As if I would leave you, Pao-kun, you wouldn't get anywhere without me"

Sounds like she's still on my shoulder, she really is like the good side of my conscience, like the angel on the shoulder of the protagonist in some cartoon.

"Where are we Lind?"

"I was careless, the Council's agent left a trap for us that locked us in to this pocket dimension."

"Any way out of here?"

"None, until the rest of me arrives on Earth, or Hild or the others manage to find the agent."

I sigh, sounds like were going to be here a while.

"Pao-kun, may I ask you something?"

"Of course you may Lind, shoot."

"How much do you remember of us? I mean, it's obvious that we both have feelings for each other, I know that in my heart and soul, and I know you do too."

She said more, and if I could blush any redder we would have a light source in this little black dimension.

"Well, I remember that first night very well, and I've been trying to remember if I was able to help you with that angel problem of yours back then."

"Yes, about that, I thought it was weird that I knew that Keichi would be able to support an angel. Almost like, I've done it before."

My head hurt then, another migraine, then a memory played out in my head.

"It seems Lind, that I did help you. I sort of came up with some idea that I would be able to support Cool Mint, thus letting you see your angel and letting them meet."

"Yes, I think I'm starting to remember too. So that's how I knew that my plan with the angel eater would work."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This plan would never work Pao-kun, I must ask you to abandon it immediately"

"Lind, but what if I'm right?"

"It's too risky! The effect it could have on your body is too great!"

"I promised that I would help you do this and I am going to do it Lind!"

We stood there staring each other in the face, locked in the stalemate. I wasn't going to win this staring contest, I know from experience that she could keep from blinking much longer than I could.

"Ugh, Lind. I'm just trying my best to do something for you."

"I'm honoured by your attempts Pao-kun, but I cannot allow such risk to your person. It would violate my contract to you… And my personal wish to let no harm come to you."

I know I should be flattered, and I was on the inside. But, I was too frustrated from my lack of ability to convince her. So like a little brat, I sigh derisively and leave the room that we had been sharing for 2 weeks or so.

I had a theory, and I was pretty darn sure it would work. In theory, angels use love as a power source, presumably a goddess's love. So if she loved me, then I should be able to support her angel. She told me of methods to transfer angels, so it should work right? She really wants to see that angel, I saw that in her when we first met. I'm sure I can handle it, so why can't she see that this is for the best? Why can't she trust me?

I grab my car keys and shout that I'm going out over my shoulder. I haven't had alcohol in a while but I decided I could use some at the moment. So, I step out get in my car and drive out to the local pub that was popular among Filipinos living in Japan.

I wasn't surprised to see Lind waiting for me when I get there. The drive had improved my mood a bit, so, I just nodded towards the bar and started walking towards it. Lind had taken my advice to wear normal clothes this time around. She had based it off of my own wardrobe; she was in tight blue jeans and black T-Shirt with a Nike symbol on it, just like my own clothes at home but edited to suit her form. She followed me as I stepped in to the bar. She was looking all around, must have been her first time in such a place.

"I had heard tales of human warriors frequenting such places after battles."

"That's true, they did so to take their minds off the battles and other stressful situations. Though these days, people just come here for fun or to get their minds off of their own version of trouble."

"I see, so why are you here?"

"I just.. Look, I'm sorry I lost my temper earlier ok? I just really want to help and since this failed, I needed to let out the stress a little you know?"

"I see.."

She fell quiet after that, though I noticed she was still curiously looking around the place. It was still early, not yet evening so there were very little people there and nobody was dancing but I noticed a few people at the bar already pretty deep into their drinks. I found a spot on the bar for me and Lind and I order some San Miguel Lights.

"Do goddesses drink alcohol Lind?"

"Alcohol?"

"I guess not. Well, at least you will get to experience it during your time here on Earth eh?"

Right on cue, the bartender slid our order over to us. I pass her a bottle and take a deep swig of my own.

"Sorry, I forgot to give you a toast Lind."

"Toast? Bread?"

"No, no, a toast is a gesture meant to honour someone"

"I see, so, what do you need to do?"

"Simple really, we clink our bottles together and drink at the same time. Careful though, try not to break the glasses with your Valkyrian Strength now."

"So anyway, a toast to you Lind, for your first two weeks living with me here on Earth, and to many more days together."

Lind was blushing at me, from behind her bottle, she looked like an innocent little girl for a second there before she regained her composure and took the toast with me.

"Thank you, Pao-kun"

"What's this now?"

"I thought that maybe, you were so angry with me, that, that, you wanted me to leave."

"Of course not Lind. Give me some credit will ya?"

"Huh?" She was looking at me curiously.

"Sure, I get frustrated, but that doesn't mean I'm mad at you, I don't get mad at girls, frustrated plenty, but not mad, let alone, hate. I like you Lind, and I want you to stay with me. I mean it. I just really want to complete my promise to you."

Lind smiled that rare smile, I don't think she knows it but she rarely ever does, it's like she doesn't know how to anymore. I'm glad I can bring at least a little bit of that smile to her face. I was wondering this when she punched me in the stomach.

"Ow, what the heck Lind?"

"I've decided to give your theory a try Pao-kun"

I felt, a power, flowing into me, and a presence, is this, her angel?

"Lind, this sensation is.."

"Relax Pao-kun, I'm here with you."

I start to lose consciousness, in completely unmanly fashion I feel myself fall into her arms. Darn it, minus manly points.

I wake up to a familiar roof, my room. Lind is in her standby pose next to me on my queen sized bed. She seems to have fallen asleep as well.

_Pao-kun_

"Huh?"

_Pao-kun_

"Are you.. Lind's angel?"

_Yes.. Lind is tired, it is hard for goddesses to be separated from their angel's but luckily she has two and she is very strong._

"That she is and beautiful too." I feel myself blush, that I blurted out something like that so bluntly, good thing she was sleeping.

_Heehee, I'll be sure to let her know that Pao-kun, she will be very happy that you think so..._

_ "_So was it a success? Can I let her see you?"

_Yes._

I shake Lind lightly to wake her.

"Hey Lind.."

"Good morning Pao-kun.."

"I think your angel is ready to meet you now."

I don't know how I knew how to do it, but I did, I focused inwards and called the angel out, her name is.

"Come out, Cool Mint."

It felt like, ice itself was growing out of my back like a mutant wing, it didn't hurt really, it just felt like taking a suddenly cold shower; surprising at first, but nice after you adjust to it. The angel came out of my back and rested over my right shoulder, she looked like Lind's other angel except she had blue eyes. Lind gasped, her face was doing a double and triple take, I guess she was overwhelmed. I just felt myself smile at her.

"Mission successful, Lind."

"Oh Pao-kun, I can't believe it worked."

"Hey, even if you didn't give me a lot of love, I was confident it would work you know?"

"And what gave you such confidence Pao-kun?"

"Well, I figured that if we haven't been together long enough to generate enough energy to support her. I thought that I would just supply her with the love that I have for you instead."

I had the satisfaction of seeing her completely surprised. Her face was covered by her hands, trying unsuccessfully, to cover her red face. I also got to see her crying face for the first time. Did that sound perverted? Sorry.

Spear Mint came out as well, and we let the angels meet each other for the first time. They touched hands, palm to palm, and I felt some of Lind's own memories and emotions flow into me.

"Pao-kun, I want to share myself with you."

I saw Lind before she became a Valkyrie, she hadn't cut her hair yet. I felt and saw her as an outcast because of her angel, and her wish to be accepted. I saw her decision to become a Valkyrie, her training, her rise to power as a top Valkyrie, I saw her fight demons, I saw pieces of Heaven and The Almighty Himself. In return, I sent my own memories and emotions through the link because of her angels. My life as a spoiled child, my life as an outcast at school, bullied and teased, she saw my friends and loved ones, she saw me face the vices of my life, and succeed and fail, she saw me lose my innocence as a young child when my father came home drunk and verbally abused me, she was me grow up, into the man that I am, she saw everything, how I felt about her, my doubts, all of me that was good, and all that was bad, and all I felt was acceptance, that was reflected in my own acceptance of her.

"Whoa, that was... surreal."

"Now you know, Pao-kun.."

"Yes.. and so do you."

I close my eyes to get my head together. Then I felt strong, feminine arms around my neck and hair tickling my cheek, I smell a scent that was like freshly cut grass and earth, and hot breathe close to my lips. I open my eyes to see Lind's incoming face. I also feel a slight push from behind as Cool Mint gave me an assist. Even then I hesitated, I couldn't , I wanted to but I felt like I couldn't, my doubts came to mind, she was a goddess and I human.

"What's wrong Pao-kun?" She hadn't released me from her embrace, if she were any other woman I would break it but she was a Valkyrie and i knew I wouldn't be able to break free.

We were still linked together, so I simply thought of us together, with me getting old and her immortal. I shared my doubt with her again but then she rejected it.

"No Pao-kun, I won't let you doubt us."

"Us?" I felt myself turn red as a tomato.

"Yes, us..." then I felt her lips on mine.

Heck, I might as well just go with it, after all. How can you argue with a Valkyrie? So I kissed back, and I tried to hold the moment in my mind so I would never be able to forget it.

When it was over, she _still_ didn't let me go, then she told me how she was only sent here by mistake. That it was most likely only temporary and she would be recalled.

"Well looks like we just have another mission Lind?"

"What?"

"Lind, I wished to be with you forever, from what I can tell about your system up there, I guess it won't be simple to separate us."

"That is true, but what are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying.. I want to go with you when you go back Lind."

"Pao-kun! That's... Wait, you wished 'I want to be with you forever'.. that might just work!"

"I doubt it's that simple Lind."

"There's that annoying doubt again.."

"Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Pao-kun."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She kissed me again there, and after she finally let go.

"I also heard that warriors spent time with women after battles, Pao-kun"

"Lind, I am so not ready to go there just yet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me and Lind were both laughing at that memory. It made the darkness that much bearable.

"Hayyy, Lind that was a good day wasn't it."

"Yes Pao-kun. I am glad we were both able to remember it, I don't want to forget that ever again."

Then, a light suddenly came into view, it was Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld, they seemed to be chanting, they were holding a portal open for us to get out.

"Hurry, Paolo, Lind! They can't hold it open for very long!" shouted Keichi from behind them somewhere.

I nod at Chibi-Lind and take off at a run towards the portal.

Whatever the future may bring, I was sure that together me and Lind can handle it.


End file.
